Assassination X Hunter
by wolfsrainlover1
Summary: Day one, Killa zoldyck, an ex assassin had run away from his past life and his past friends. Anyway the silver haired male had found his way in a new part of Japan and with that a new life as a student as a student with class 3-E to assassin this yellow octopus
1. Day one

Day one,

Killua zoldyck, an ex assassin had run away from his past life and his past friends in fear of killing his friends and that his family would use them against him as he was the heir of his family's business, which he refuses to be but that doesn't stop his family from trying to bring him home and make him the next heir. Anyway the silver haired male had found his way in an unknown part of Japan that he knows his family wouldn't bother coming over unless it was for a job which he was thankful so Killua takes this chance to have a 'normal' life as a fourteen year old meaning he's joining a well known school though because he slept through the test to put him in his group he was placed in E-class which Killua doesn't careless.

"Why the hell is the class so high up...?"

The silver haired male grumbled unhappily as he made his way up the steep hill, a yawn came from the male as he tiredly makes his way up. Killua didn't bother wearing the uniform as he saw that it doesn't suit him and that he just didn't like it at all, after a tired walk up the hill Killua was soon awake as the building for E-class soon appeared in front of him.

With a sigh the fourteen boy made his way in knowing that he was late but right now he didn't care as he sense that something wasn't right, while walking within the wooden building he was eating a chocolate bar that he had within his pocket of his shorts, the ex assassin was greeted with a male that looked like he was in his 20's as his aura was strong and serious which made Killua more on guard.

"Your Killua zoldyck? A ex assassin?"

This had put the young zoldyck on guard as he never mentioned he was an ex assassin but it also made him curious how he knows his past job.

"Im karasuma from the Ministry of Defence and I'm one of the teachers here, you'll be here to kill the octopus that's teaching your class also you have until march until he'll destroy the world"

'Karasuma' introduced himself but also telling Killua what's happening, just when he thought he could of lived a normal life he had to go to a school that had a octopus as a teacher, just what he wanted to go back to his assassin ways... the same thing he's been trying to get away from, at least it's for the great a good he guess

"Lets just get this over and done with"

The sliver haired male sighed before he collected himself and his emotions as his friends would probably say he was in his assassin mode.

Being lead to the classroom Killua had a quick look around as his blue eyes was taking in everything seeing that they had stopped in front of a door, his attention drifted back to karasuma sensei as he watches quietly as the older male opened the door. Killua stepped in after karasuma as he lazily looked at everyone in the room though seeing the creature he's meant to kill a smirk went onto his lips though that smirk soon went away.

"Everyone you have a new student"

The creature said as it's grin some how got bigger as the creature looks at the class then at Killua

"I'm Killua"

Many of the students sweat dropped at the introduction but didn't say anything as the aura Killua was giving off had made them question if he was just a student or if he was actually an assassin though they were surprised that the new student didn't go and 'kill' their teacher as Killua was munching on one of his sweets happily ignoring everyone as he went to sit at his desk.

"Now, as everyone is here let's start with some maths!"

With that Killuas new life had started with a octopus that's teaching the end class, personally Killua can only image that it's going to be a long and 'boring' job.


	2. Day two

Day two, assassination with baseball?

the second day of being in a new house, new life... and a new target. Killua wasn't all happily that he had to go back to assassin people but he'll let this one slide since he enjoys a challenge and one that he doesn't have to rush, per say. His target? Well killua's target isn't normal by all means, the target is called 'koro-sensei' which means unkillable, unkillable his ass.

It was early when killua had woken up, 7 am which was classed as early for the snowy haired male, with a yawn the young teenage moved out of his warm bed with all his willpower so that he won't just fall back to sleep, which he did the other day. And much like the other day Killua refused to wear the uniform for school as he was in his normal clothes that he wore for the hunter exam.

The thought of the exam and how he met his first friends was still clear in his mind, he only befriended gon at the time was because he was the same age but over time within the exam Killua had warmed up to gon and his two friends, a ghostly smile had formed on Killuas lips.

"Dammit, why is it fucking sunny at this time?!"

Annoyance laced within Killuas tone as he had opened his curtains only to be blinded for a few seconds by the bright sun. Seeing he had some time to spread Killua quickly left his room and downstairs to make himself some easy but filling breakfast to start the day off, it had taken him a few tries to make the breakfast since he kept dozing off though with his eggs and toast for breakfast, Killua had wolfed it down before doing the normal morning routine of brushing teeth and hair, making sure that everything was good to go. Killua was out of the quiet house as he was now in the suns grasps.

"Why couldn't school start later?"

Killua wasn't a morning person which is understandable especially when you had to wake up for school, anyway being bored just working to the school he decided why don't get there with his Godspeed, looking around him to make sure no one was looking the young ex (not anymore) assassin was already half way there with only leaving a lightning trail behind him that soon vanished in the air, coming to the hill Killua stopped his Godspeed all together, making his hair go back to normal.

The walk up the hill to get to the building E-class uses was very refreshing for Killua as it helped him to wake up for the long day, a small yawn came from Killua as he shelved his hands into his pockets, he shakes his head a bit making his hair move slightly like a white cloud within the cold breeze.

The ex assassin paused in his steps as he heard some people talking, well whispering near by and curiosity took over his body much to his annoyance, as he walks closer to the sources that were talking he could see the unmistakable shape of his teacher laying in a sun chair within the sun. It didn't take long for Killua to see the sources that were talking as it was Nagisa, a blue haired male that had a feminine body, and in front of him was Sugino, a male with brown hair that enjoys playing baseball.

Before the two male or koro-sensei could see him, Killua had jumped within the tree as he could watch what looked like an assassin attempt. Sugino had taken his stand before throwing the baseball towards the octopus with impressive speed, Killua soon was taken notes how Nagisa is normally the one that takes notes of koro-sensei's weaknesses and other characteristics of him, seeing that Nagisa might be useful in the future for his own needs, Killua would keep an eye on the smaller male.

Going back to the baseball soaring through the air, Killua thought that human things wouldn't harm the octopus but he quickly realised it was covered in BB pellets. He had to say it impressed him with the ideas these naive students can come up with especially when it's unexpected, Killua did have a bit of hope that the ball would hit its target only to be disappointed when he saw that koro-sensei had disappeared only to reappear behind Nagisa and Sugino.

"Good morning!"

Not been able to hear koro-sensei until now the boys including Killua jumped slightly as hey looked behind them or down in Killuas case at their teacher.

"Now, show me your best greeting! No mumbling, you hear?"

Sugino was the most surprised as he looked behind him to the place where koro-sensei just was before looking back, he had done this a few times which had started getting on Killuas nerves though his attention was brought down to Nagisa.

"G-good morning, koro-sensei."

To hear better Killua jumped down from one branch to the other as he was now only a branch up the tree meaning that the two males were right underneath him.

"So you embedded those anti-teacher pellets in a baseball? A fine idea. Much quieter than an airgun, for sure. However..."

Killua groans slightly at the however, this never sounds good with the word however or but and he hated that as he had a few assassination attempts when he was still with his family and most of the time they would say 'how ever' or 'but' if they didn't like how he killed.

"The ball flew so slowly that I got bored waiting for it to arrive, and touching the pellets directly would've been bad for my health"

Killua started to zone out of the lecture, well to him it was, that koro-sensei was given, he started to think what classes he could sleep in or just eat sweets, especially chocolate. Just by the thought of his chocolate his mouth started to water a bit.

"I do hope you can kill me - before graduation, that is."

The teacher said as his face changed colours to a striped yellow and green showing he was over confident or cocky, seeing him leave Killua was brought out of his thoughts as he jumped down from the brench scaring Nagisa and Sugino.

"Killua, I didn't know you were here as well?"

Nagisa softly smiled at Killua but the ex assassin only huffed out some air as a reply as he started walking in the same direction as koro-sensei went towards the school completely ignoring the two students as they sweat dropped slightly by Killuas attitude.

Within the classroom Killua had made himself comfy at the back of the class as he was ignoring the other students filling in the seats and the ones that were trying to talk to him. Killua didn't mean to come off rude or anything it's just in his nature to push people away slightly with what he was fought as an assassin.

At the front of the class was koro-sensei with a blackboard behind him as he was holding a book within his 'hand' as well as a small piece of chalk in the other 'hand' as he was talking about the work which Killua didn't bother to listen. Killua was still thinking why it was E-class that had to kill this octopus before march, a sigh left the male as he looks around the class with a bored expression though his blue eyes landed on the feminine male that was in the front of the class though he slightly narrowed his eyes as he watched a female with green hair lend over to Nagisa, straining his hearing he started listening in.

"Hey, Nagisa. Sugino's assassination attempt this morning failed, huh?"

Nagisa and the girl looked behind them to see a upset Sugino which Killua scoffed slightly, they didn't think that a simple attempt would work? Guess they did.

"He's been down in the dumps ever since."

Nagisa replied with concern laced within his voice.

"It's nothing to get bummed out about"

Finally someone can see it from Killuas point of view anyway with nothing else to do he listened in more.

"I mean, none of us have succeeded yet."

Seeing that Nagisa wasn't going answer as he looked back to the yellow octopus, Killua started to listen to the lesson well... that was before he got bored again and decided to take a nap. Though Killua was taking a nap to escape reality it didn't work as his nap soon turned into a nightmare, one that involves gon and his family, the dream or more known as nightmare has been popping up more and more.

The dream was about killua's family torturing gon multiple times, from beating him up to other unforgettable things it wasn't long when the nightmare turned black like a void that was sucking every light within the area. In the black void Killua was looking around as he called out to see if anyone was there but what shocks him the most was seeing gon in front of him, without smiling... with the feeling of guilt and regret Killua started to make his way over to him.

"Gon?"

Helplessly, the white haired male called out to his former best friend only to be slapped across the face with the hard truth that even though he had hoped so many times that the nightmare was just his imagination, it was in fact something that had happened...

With a gasp Killua shot up within his seat as sweat had covered his forehead making his hair stick to his hot skin, his blue eyes scanned the room seeing that he was the only one not eating, curiously Killua looks up at the clock that hangs above the door only to see that it was lunch. A sigh left the male as he stands up quietly and like most of the time he left the room without making a sound but he didn't see that Nagisa had seen him leaving, the curious azure male started to follow but only to see that Killua wasn't there anymore.

A sigh left the feminine male, Nagisa turns around to go back to the class where everyone else was having their lunch but inside of walking without bumping into anything he had bumped into a hard chest that had made the smaller male stumble back only to be caught by the wrist. Looking up Nagisa soon found out that the thing he had bumped into was Killua, with a smile Nagisa got his balance back.

"Hello Killua"

Killua scoffs slightly as he started to walk away from Nagisa who's smile faltered a bit, with a sigh Nagisa stubbornly followed Killua as he was determined to get to know the ex assassin. Walking next to Killua was quite difficult since Killua kept speeding up every time Nagisa got to close.

"Killua, why are you pushing us away?"

And like many times before Nagisa didn't get a reply which flatters his confidence to get Killua speaking and to befriend them, Nagisa had started to walk slowly before stopping, seeing that the smaller male had stopped Killua turned around to see why, even if he doesn't show it, he likes to have company especially from Nagisa. Anyway when killua looked behind him he saw that Nagisa was looking out of the window, being curious Killua made his way over to the window and to the male only to see Sugino was being held upside down with multiple, yellow, tentacles wrapped around Sugino's body while koro-sensei was laying underneath the young boy.

Following after Nagisa who rushed towards one of the doors, Killua stayed behind as Nagisa made his way down the hill to koro-sensei and Sugino.

"Koro-sensei! What are you doing!?"

Nagisa started to question the teacher which Killua had soon lost interest in, though instead of listening to whatever they were talking about, he found himself staring at Nagisas form before being brought back to reality when he saw that koro-sensei was leaving. Stepping away Killua went out to skip the rest of the school day, even if he didn't want to, Killua found himself staying close by the school to watch over the students.

While being outside for the rest of the day Killua has been thinking about the nightmare that constantly reminds him of his mistakes and how much pain his best friend was in, with a sigh Killua brought his attention to the two males that were a few feet away from the tree he was in.

"Wow, Sugino! That broke so fast it practically disappeared!"

Killua looks down to see Nagisa picking up the baseball that Sugino had thrown, a weird feeling went through Killuas body, jealousy? Maybe the feeling of possession? Shaking the feelings away he kept watching the two talking. Altogether Killua felt that these students were weak and unable to kill koro-sensei but another part of him could see their potential, some more than others, for being an assassin and one that will complete their task.

Later on within the day Killua decided to try his own methods to kill koro-sensei but he'll wait until the teacher would expect it the lest so it'll give him the advantage over it, so this brings us here where koro-sensei was within the forest happily sitting down and making something which Killua didn't care about.

"There he is!"

Killua lets out a groan when he saw that some other students had decided to take this time to try and assassin him, which Killua wasn't very happy about.

"He said he'd be snacking on some North Pole snow cones today"

"That octopus, hittin' the North Pole like it's the corner shop!"

A sigh left the male who was in the tree as he sits back and lets the students underneath him have their try to assassin koro-sensei, he watches how they shouted the teachers name making the octopus look up in surprise. It could easily be seen that the laughter and smiles from the students were fake and only an idiot would think it was real, well... he just hope koro-sensei wouldn't fall for it since he personally wanted to try to kill him.

However the atmosphere soon changed when the students had taken out their knives as they were leaking some of their bloodlust out, there was one thing Killua had learnt as an assassin from his older brother was that you should only allow your bloodlust to come through when you're going to kill someone, not before... they had a long way to go before they could have the title of being an assassin. Koro-sensei soon used his speed to dodge multiple knives from the naive assassins before replacing the knives with flowers from the near by flowerbeds that were around the school building of theirs.

"Hey, koro-sensei! These are the flowers we've been growing!"

A female which Killua hasn't bothered to remember the name of shouted at koro-sensei, Killua slowly and quietly got into place to put his plan into act as he just needed koro-sensei to drop more of his guarantee so Killua could have an opening to attack.

"After we took such good care of them and they'd finally bloomed..."

The girls had started to cry slightly which had made koro-sensei panic and a bit guilt as his tentacles were being waved around. With a smirk Killua made his nails turn into claws before sticking some of the things that made the knives effect full towards koro-sensei on the sides and a bit on the point of the claws, seeing this was his time when koro-sensei was about to take off, Killua silently drops from the tree as he races towards koro-sensei from behind but it wasn't long when the yellow octopus found out that Killua was there but it was slightly too late as Killua had managed to cut two of his tentacles.

"You're an easy target to kill koro-sensei I'm surprised that these idiots can't kill you, oh well, since they can't compete a mission I guess I'll have to clean up"

Killua started to attack koro-sensei shocking him and the other with his speed but when killua was about to finish it off his target had disappeared before reappearing behind him as koro-sensei started to chuckle a bit from the attempt from Killua.

"That was one that almost got me, but your lacking something Killua... you should let others help you with the assassination, I guess the zoldycks aren't that great~"

Koro-sensei started to tease Killua about his family though it didn't have a great effect on him like most would of thought but never the less they did see an reaction from the ex assassin as his hidden bloodlust started to surround himself and that it was aimed at koro-sensei which had made shivers going down his spine.

"Say all you want about the zoldycks but don't compare me to them"

With that Killua started to leave the area to calm down since he didn't want to go and kill one of the students by accident though he soon bumped into someone that he didn't expect to be out in the forest.

"K-Killua? S-sorry for walking into y-you!"

Nagisa quickly bowed as he apologised to Killua a few times, with a sigh Killua shakes his head slight.

"It's fine Nagisa though you should watch where your walking"

The smaller male blushes slightly in embarrassment as he nods his head, though when he saw Killua had started walking away, Nagisa decided to try and get to know him as he was hoping that this time his attempt would work.

"K-Killua, how could you weren't in class today?"

The hope Nagisa had to talk to Killua was slowly disappearing as Killua didn't answer though he was shocked slightly it only took him a few minutes before replying. All together Nagisa thought Killua would of blanked him so he was grate that the taller male wasn't.

"I was skipping class, I already know all of that stuff that octopus teaches"

Killua scoffed though he was slightly surprised that even with his wall around him Nagisa was slowly breaking it which scares Killua greatly as he tried to ignore Nagisa now but Nagisa wouldn't stop, from afar it would seem that Killua was bored as Nagisa was talking about random things but really Killua was thankful that someone was making an effort to befriend him.


	3. Day three

Day three: karma time

Outside of the building for 3-E Class a P.E. lesson, like the class the lesson wasn't about the normal things as they were holding the knives that could harm koro-sensei. Anyway with the students learning how to hold and swing the knives properly, there was one that was watching from afar.

Blue eyes were scanning each student taking in how stupid they looked while shouting out 'one, two, three, four' altogether the student that was missing thought it was pointless as they don't have the right build for the job... but what is he saying, he hates using knives when he has his claws.

A sigh left the boy as boredom over comes his mind, not liking to be bored he jumped out of the tree, where he was watching the class, as he started to make his way over to them. Wondering who this male is? well its no other than Killua, the ex assassin. As Killua was making his way over he failed to notice that karasuma-sensei was watching the young male and that killua had caught nagisa's attention since in the mornings killua normally isn't in school until later on, maybe second period if they were lucky.

Anyway, when killua got closer he could hear that koro-sensei was complaining that he felt left out and that the students like his P.E. lessons more than what they were doing. Personally, killua thinks that P.E. itself was a waste of time but he knows that no one would listen, apart from nagisa and the koro-sensei after all he doesn't talk to any of the other students so why would they listen to him if he doesn't listen to them?

"Yea, right. Your physical abilities are too far out there."

"Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Both Sugaya and Sugino said with slight frowns on their faces as they plus the whole class remembers, minus killua who wasnt there at the time, killua slightly sweat drops as he watches koro-sensei sulking. He soon blocks his hearing when the students started talking to karasuma-sensei about training how to kill koro-sensei when he was around. Anyway, thinking this was a great time to try and assassin him, killua slowly made his way over to the sulking octopus, with a smirk killua puts his plan into action as he started to use the assassin technique he learnt from his family.

With one of the techniques Killua has learnt is one that is called 'Rhythm Echo' which allows Killua to have afterimages of himself to confuse others as the afterimages and killua look the same as well as being silent. Anyway koro-sensei looked up from making some type of a sandcastle that started to form, Killua ignores that the others could be watching what happens, the yellow octopus didn't have time to think what had happened when one of his tentacles had been cut off and that the afterimages of Killua had disappeared.

Before Killua could get him again, koro-sensei had used his speed of mach-20 to 'defeat' Killua, a shout was heard making the rest of E class look behind karasuma-sensei to see Killua with his hair tied back but also with his claws painted.

"What the hell Koro-sensei!?"

"Hehe, Killua you should really keep your hair like that~"

Koro-sensei giggles at the blushing Killua as the young male started shouting at koro-sensei before shaking his head to get the headbands out of his snowy hair, karasuma-sensei shakes his head at the immature teacher before turning his attention to the rest of the class infront of him.

"Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, step forward"

Karasuma-sensei sharply said making the two males step forward to their teacher as they wait for the command from the P.E teacher.

"Try to strike me with those knives."

"A-are you sure?"

"As a team?"

Isogai and Mashara asked him as they were shocked and slightly off guard when karasuma-sensei ordered them to do since they didn't want to harm their teacher but karasuma-sensei was able to calm their nerves down by saying that the knives were harmless to humans. Though seeing that they weren't going to strike him without hesitation so instead of pushing the matter by keep saying they won't harm him nor other humans he decided to strike a deal by saying that if they were able to touch them even lightly, they'll be able to go home for the day.

Killua sighed as he gave up by arguing with his unusual teacher as he was sitting down a few feet away from the group to watch what would happen. It wasn't long when is Isogai lunged at him but karasuma-sensei did a side dodge making Isogai tilt forward, it wasn't long when Mashara decided to have his go but instead of going forward like his friend, karasuma-sensei had dodged but also gripping on the boys wrist and shoulder as the teacher pushed him away.

Mashara And Isogai kept on attacking karasuma-sensei only to have him dodge and counterattack slightly to the attacks the two teenagers did while talking how little training even karasuma-sensei can handle the knives of two amateurs. The reaction the teacher got from Mashara and Isogai were sharp grunts as they look away ever so slightly in embarrassment while the class were shocked what their own teacher had said. Not liking to be looked down on the two teenagers charged at karasuma-sensei only to be flipped onto their backs harshly making them groan and grunt in pain.

"If you can't even hit me, you haven't got a snowball's chance in hell against our Mach-20 teacher."

Even though it sound harshly and discouraging the students, even Killua felt slightly discouraged by the harsh words karasuma-sensei had said they all know that it was the hard fact of the truth that if they can't hit a normal human then how in the hell would they be able to hit a creature like their other sensei?

"See? While we were sparring, he built Osaka castle in the sandbox, changed clothes, and brewed up some tea... also don't forget Killua had tried to assassin him!"

Killua blushed slightly with a 'tch' at the remainder that he failed his first assassin attempt if you don't pick the first one, anyway as karasuma-sensei was helping Mashara and Isogai back up while saying that if the whole class was capable of hitting him, then the chances of being successful would increase dramatically. Killua stands up and moves over to the others as he was now standing behind Nagisa, with his arms crossed, when karasuma-sensei turned around to face everyone, minus koro-sensei.

"During P.E., I'll be teaching you stabbing, shooting and the other basic of assassination."

Killua rolls his eyes as he wraps a loose arm around Nagisa's shoulders making the smaller male go tense before relaxing when he realised that it was just Killua, as the class was dismissed Killua had stayed with Nagisa slightly surprising the others since he normally leaves though what shocked them more how close he was to Nagisa.

Anyway, as the class relaxes and started to chat between each other they didn't realise that there was someone else on the school grounds that has fiery red hair and amber eyes that was looking down on them... all but one as Killua felt someone watching them Killua slowly lets out his bloodlust to scare off the stranger that he hasn't seen yet.

As everyone started to leave they soon realised there was a teenage boy watching them with curiosity before his eyes landed on Nagisa and killua who were talking to Sugino as they were chatting about the quiz they have next period. Looking up Nagisa spotted the red head as he was slightly shocked though it made Killua feel annoyed that this male was stopping them from get changed and to get to the next period.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun. It's been a while"

"Karma-kun... you're back?"

Killua's eyes narrowed as he watches this 'karma' carefully as karma walks down the small steps towards as he was making his way over to koro-sensei, something about karma just doesn't settle well with Killua though he knew it was unfair to judge so quick but Killua didn't care, just how his aura and body language he dislikes karma.

When karma had stopped talking and walking he was infront of koro-sensei with his small strawberry milkshake Carton as koro-sensei happily lifts one of his tentacles as he started to talk to the new student. Killua frowns slightly as he noticed that karma wasn't reacting like someone would when they first see a giant, yellow octopus standing AND teaching a class of young students. Hey, Killua has no room to talk, after all he didn't react like normal people but he had a reason not too.

Something must of happened as koro-sensei's 'hand' exploded into yellow goo before karma strikes with a hidden knife up his sleeve, koro-sensei had managed to dodge the next attack as he started to sweat, karma started to explain how his 'hand' exploded and started saying to the teacher that how he was scared of his own pupil while everyone was in a state of shock or in surprise anyway it wasn't long when Nagisa started to explain why karma was within the class and how he might just top the class, seeing that Killua was going to have some competition he decided to make a plan how he could show karma that he was the one that was the 'boss' or the top of the class.

It wasn't long when karma started to walk away from the scared koro-sensei and the class, a strong bloodlust started to wrap around karma which had gotten Killua attention, maybe, just maybe, Killua could get friends in this class if he stopped being so judgemental and pushing everyone away if they have hidden bloodlust.

The second attempt karma did also got koro-sensei within the sixth period when the class was doing a quiz, how karma was able to get koro-sensei the second time was to put some BB bullets on the floor before tormenting the octopus by using his Italian ice cream to come closer to the BB bullets and killua has to say karma does have a good idea.

Later on Killua decided to walk home with Nagisa, a yawn left Killua as he watches Nagisa saying bye to Sugino though something had caught his attention as two males from the main site of the school started to bad mouth Nagisa.

"He must be right at home down in E class"

"What a lamer. He'll never make it out of there unless he shapes up"

Killua turned around as he sent them a hard glare, threatening them to carry on as Nagisa started to listen in and making him feel down about himself. Not liking this depressed Nagisa, Killua started making his way over to them, to put them in their right place.

"Plus, now that Akabane's back from suspension, he's in E class too!"

"That's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there."

That was the last strew for Killua and it didn't look like he was the only one as karma had picked up a glass bottom before hitting it against the pillar behind the males while Killua managed to knock down one out of the two males as his claws were out as the long clawers were close to the males face

"Really? You'd rather die?"

"How about right now, then?"

Killua started before karma finished the threat as they moved closer to injury the males, Killua soon lets the male he had pinned on the ground go as they raced off in the fear of being harmed by the two males.

The two E class students walked back over to Nagisa as karma and Nagisa started talking while Killua was watching everyone going passed while listening in to the conversation though he pulled Nagisa back as a train went past though when karma started to talk how he was able to kill an actual teacher, an insane look appeared within the red heads eyes which started to make Killua slightly uncomfortable and he could feel that Nagisa was also uncomfortable but he pushed that away as the three males said good bye to each other.

The next day karma had been trying to assassin koro-sensei only for the attempts to be a fail but he kept on trying within the different periods anyway Killua has been keeping an eye on karma and sometimes if the ex assassin was lucky enough the two would chat with each other and that's one of times now.

"Is mr snowball jealous that he's not the top of the class?"

"Whatever, light tower but I'm going to tell you that you won't be able to kill the octopus without the help of others"

That was the last thing the two said to each other before leaving as they went their separate way until after school as Nagisa, Killua and karma was on top of a cliff near the school anyway Killua was leaning against the tree while he listens to karma complaining how his attempts weren't not getting anywhere.

"Karma-kun"

The boys turned around to see koro-sensei had arrived behind them, koro-sensei started making his way over to the three, Killua walks over to Nagisa and karma as he watches the octopus come closer before stopping a few meters away from them

"I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I?"

"You can still try to kill me, you know"

"I'll polish you up even shinier"

Koro-sensei cheekily said as his face was green and yellow stripes showing that he was cocky at the fact that he doesn't believe that they'll be able to kill him. Karma huffs slightly as he stands up from sitting down on a tree that was hanging over the edge of the tree.

"Just to make sure... you are a teacher, right? "

Nagisa and killua looks at karma as they were trying to think why karma would say that, the two males turned slightly to watch the red head. As koro-sensei answered the male.

"Right."

"And you said you would risk your life to protect one of your students?"

Karma asked the teacher once more as he watches him quietly.

"Of course, I'm a teacher, after all"

"Okay, good. Then I can kill you"

"For sure"

They watch as karma falls back over the cliff with a gun raised at the sky while he falls closer to the ground, Killua snapped out of the shock when Nagisa shocked for karma as the blue hiared male tried to get to karma only to be pulled back by Killua as the snowy haired male dived off the cliff after karma hoping that he'll be able to catch karma.

It wasn't long when killua was able to catch karma when he was deep within his thoughts, seeing that the ground was coming closer towards them Killua flips the two so Killua was at the bottom to protect the taller male. However when the ground came closed the pair was caught by yellow tentacles that had made a sticky net to keep them safe.

"That was close..."

Killua sighed in relief as he relaxed within the net before letting go of karma's waist, karma was still shock that one, Killua risked his life to save his and secondly that koro-sensei had slipped between his fingers once again to save him and killua.

"Karma-kun splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring yourself. If I'd saved you and killua at Mach speed, your body's wouldn't have been able to take it and if I'd moved slowly, I'd have been hit. So I thought I'd try a stickier approach"

Killua scoffed slightly before looking at koro-sensei.

"No shit Sherlock"

The ex assassin snapped at koro-sensei as he tried to move his body from the sticky tentacles of koro-sensei's

"Damn! What can't these tentacles do?!"

"You can't shoot me now!"

Karma simply said as he struggles to get loose only to stop when killua headbutts karma harshly but also when Koro-sensei started laughing.

"Stop moving light tower!"

"Shut up snowball!"

The two males were starting to have an argument with each other but stopped when koro-sensei started to talk.

"Oh, and for the record: letting you die is not an option for me. Feel free to take a leap of faith any time you like and you killua-Kun"

A small smile made it on killua's and karma's lips as the sun started to set. It wasn't long when koro-sensei tales Killua and karma back on the cliff where Nagisa was waiting for them, Nagisa rushes over to see if the two were okay and unharmed, which they were.

"Well, I'm going"

Killua said as he started walking back home as he waves bye to his teacher and his classmates as he was wondering what the next day holds for them.


End file.
